


尚未开始的。

by guisu



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guisu/pseuds/guisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>与101相关.</p>
            </blockquote>





	尚未开始的。

　　意识到问题存在是当那个年轻人为他挡下一刀后却说“这是为了任务”时脸上挂着的微妙神情，或许还包括之前他隐约察觉到的某些小细节？！总之在如此特殊的瞬间作为一位成熟且具备丰富人生经验的特工他倘若还未领悟，就太有愧于多年的训练。  
　　所以当这位即将从学院毕业的优等生约他一同去酒吧庆祝的时候，Phil Coulson仅仅露出温和的笑容，似是而非地点了点头——当然，那晚他并未出现。  
　　在几年之后再回想起来，那天他从酒吧门外经过或许并不像自我解释地那样只是顺便路过看看，否则他也不会驻足玻璃窗外，直到某个挂着落寞神情的年轻人离开吧台才匆匆忙忙溜走。  
　　  
　　站在灯光昏暗的角落，作为八级特工的Coulson关注着门外会谈室里的情况，多年未见他已经无法把当前的Grant Ward与当年青涩的模样联系到一起，坐在Hill对面的男人显然已成为神盾局中不可或缺的得力探员。  
　　回华盛顿总部报道时意外遇见Garrett，在他们聊到最近的任务之前，他完全没有设想过自己会将Ward列入机动小组成员的名单里。尽管大家都服务于同一个机构，可上次听到对方的消息还是这个年轻人刚从学院毕业就跑去进行长期卧底任务的时候——这还是学院的某位熟人在聚会时偶然间提起的，他不敢肯定那是否和自己有所关联，但不可否认就是自那时起Grant Ward忽然远离了他的生活，就像人生中的插曲慢慢地从记忆里淡去。  
　　  
　　“对于你来说意味着什么？”  
　　“意味着有人特别想让我们部门首字母拼出‘神盾’来……”  
　　  
　　恍惚间听到Ward有点故意惹恼人的回答方式，Phil Coulson不禁偷偷笑了起来。他还记得Garrett向他抱怨作为督导官的苦恼，特别是当你有一位各方面都异常优秀，可偏偏在团队相处时问题重重的手下……但尽管如此他还是能从言语中听得出John Garrett对Ward的器重程度。  
　　  
　　——所以，当晚他就在名单中加上了这个名字。  
　　  
　　之后Maria Hill对Ward进行的评测，Coulson根本没考虑过对方是否能通过的关键性问题，同样对于高度评价的最终结果他也并不意外。只是关于这么多年后他们居然能够再次合作，他却有着不切实的虚幻感，就如同自己的死而复生一样——即真实发生又出乎意料地不可思议。  
　　随着时间的推进所有的回忆渐渐鲜活起来，对过往的追溯和对未来的期待让Coulson的心情难以自持地雀跃起来，他还没来得及想好该在这位曾经带教过的年轻人面前摆出怎样地态度？Ward是否还依然严肃认真地无法理解笑话的含义？在这些年里他到底经历过哪些、又成长到何种地步？  
　　太多的问题接二连三地在他脑海里浮现，所以当听Hill提到“这个问题你得问Coulson特工”时，准备登场的男人伸手理了理自己的领带，并低下头检查着装以确认自己看上去简直是棒透了……Phil Coulson等待着出现的适合时机。  
　　  
　　“我的安全级别是第六级，我知道Coulson特工在战斗中牺牲了，就在在纽约之战前一刻，我也看过完整报告。”  
　　“欢迎来到第七级。”跨步走出角落，死而复生的特工面露微笑地向大家打了个招呼，看到Grant Ward猛地站起身、皱起眉头露出的吃惊模样，Coulson不由自主地加深脸上的笑容：“抱歉，那个角落实在是太黑，我忍不住……我想那边有个灯泡坏了。”  
　　  
　　“我以为、不、我被告知——”  
　　“很不幸，那是假消息。”  
　　“所以你没被捅死？”  
　　“严格说来我心跳停止过，但又活了过来。”望着还满脸困惑的年轻人，Coulson试图用最简单的方式解释其中的缘由，“Fury他们认为这是激励复仇者们、让他们团结起来的好办法。”  
　　“Fury局长伪造了你的死亡文件？并且只有一部分人知道你还活着的真相？”  
　　“是极少一部分人。”纠正Ward问题中的一个小细节……对于没有惊喜的拥抱、也没有“好久不见”之类的寒暄，反而更多的在意整件事的情报内容，这几乎在Coulson意料之中的行为模式让他无比怀念，但或许这正是Garrett觉得最为无趣的部分。  
　　侧过脸望了一眼站正在会议桌旁看戏的Hill，年轻的指挥官并没有加入讨论的意思，这让Phil Coulson想起她给到的评测报告中某一项的填写内容，突然间他觉得自己有个更好的描述方式来形容那令人捧腹的涂鸦。  
　　  
　　——是的，没有比“那”更适合的了。  
　　  
—END—


End file.
